Devices incorporating radio frequency electrodes for use in electrosurgical and electrocautery techniques are described in Rand et al. (1985) J. Arthro. Surg. 1:242-246 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,216; 4,943,290; 4,936,301; 4,593,691; 4,228,800; and 4,202,337. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,290 and 4,036,301 describe methods for injecting non-conducting liquid over the tip of a monopolar electrosurgical electrode to electrically isolate the electrode, while energized, from a surrounding electrically conducting irrigant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,959 and 4,674,499 describe monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical devices, respectively, that include a conduit for irrigating the surgical site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,316, 4,658,817, 5,389,096, PCT Application No. WO 94/14383, European Patent Application No. 0 515 867, and Articles "Transmyocardio Laser Revascularization", Mirhoseini et al., Journal of Clinical Laser Medicine & Surgery Vol. 11, No. 1:15-19 (1993); "New Concepts in Revascularization of the Myocardium", Mirhoseini, et al., The Annuals of Thoracic Surgery Society of Thoracic Surgeons, Vol. 45, No. 4:415-420 (1988); "Transmyocardial Acupuncture", Sen, et al. Journal of Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery, Vol. 50, No. 2:181-189 (1965); "Transmural Channels Can Protect Ischemic Tissue", Whittaker, et al. Circulation, Vol. 93, No. 1:143-152 (1996); "Regional myocardial blood flow and cardiac mechanics in dog hearts with CO.sub.2 laser-induced intramyocardial revascularization", Hardy, et al., Basic Res. Cardiol, 85:179-196 (1990); "Treatment of Acute Myocardial Infarction by Transmural Blood Supply From the Ventricular Cavity", Walter, et al., Europ. Surg. Res., 130-138 (1971); "Revascularization of the Heart by Laser", Mirhoseini and Clayton, Journal of Microsurgery, 2:253-260 (1981); "Transventricular Revascularization by Laser", Mirhoseini, et al., Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, 2:187-198 (1982) describe methods and apparatus for percutaneous myocardial revascularization. These methods and apparatus involve directing laser energy against the heart tissue to form transverse channels through the myocardium to increase blood flow from the ventricular cavity to the myocardium.